


can you make it to the end of her?

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Genderfuck, always-a-girl!Damian, damian is sixteen here, whole lotta trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Can you sink ships with your pink thighs?</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	can you make it to the end of her?

"I don't remember inviting you," Damian says, and Jason looks up at her from the buffet table. She's wearing an actual _dress_ , blue like her eyes, the fabric cutting off just before her thighs. It's her sixteenth birthday party, and Jason's kind of, maybe, crashing.

"Daddy must've forged your signature, then," Jason says. "Because I definitely had an invitation."

"Whatever," Damian says. She rolls her eyes, and she's all done up with mascara and eyeliner, little mouth painted pink. Jason's not sure he's ever seen her in anything besides jeans and a baggy t-shirt, combat boots for any occasion, but then – she is _Talia's_ kid. Of course she'd clean up well.

"Just save some food, okay? Grayson will be here soon and Alfred made all his favorites."

Jason doesn't point out that _everything_ Alfred makes is Dick's favorite, because he's too caught up in the _other_ part of that sentence. It must show on his face, because Damian glares at him and asks, " _What_?"

"Nothing," Jason says. "It just explains why you're all dolled up. Dickie's coming home, huh? And now that you're all grown _up_ –"

"Go to hell, Jason," Damian says. She looks like she's ready to stomp on him with her heels, and Jason _probably_ shouldn't find that type of behavior attractive, but hell, he'll be the first to admit he's fucked _up_.

"Mm," Jason says. He licks some crumbs off his fingers, says, "Already been. You really want me to go back?"

She stares at him, tiny hands clenched into fists, then says, "No."

She walks away before he can say anything else.

Jason watches her, though. There's not much else _to_ watch. Besides Bruce and Alfred, he's the only "family" that's here – everyone else is basically a stranger to Jason, and he's not really up for making friends.

Damian doesn't seem in all that great of a mood, either. The night goes on, and Dick never shows up, and Damian might be a fucking _brat_ sometimes (a lot of times) but Jason – Jason knows what that's like.

He finds Damian sitting at the top of the stairs, a glass of pink champagne in one hand and her phone in the other. When Jason sits down next to her, she says, "I don't want to hear it."

"I didn't say anything," Jason says. Damian sets her phone down and looks at him, and her eyes are glassy and Jason gets this terrifying thought that she's going to _cry_ on him.

"You want to, though," Damian says. "You know. Something about how I'm a stupid _child_ for getting my hopes up about someone who still _thinks_ of me that way."

"Jesus," Jason says. "Do you even _know_ what I got up to when I was your age? What I'd be up to _now_ if I looked like you do?"

She scowls at him, pretty mouth twisted up with it. "The last thing I need is _your_ pity, Jason."

"It's not pity," Jason says. "It's in your genes. Man, if I was Dick – if I knew you wanted me like that – I wouldn't be able to keep my hands _off_ you, sweetheart."

Damian stares at him, lips parted and eyes wide, and Jason has said _way_ too fucking much. He'd blame alcohol, except he didn't even drink tonight. "Sorry," Jason says. "That was – bad. Even for me."

"No," Damian says. "It was – comforting. In its own way. Thank you."

"Yeah, well," Jason says. He shrugs. "I oughta be good for something, right?"

"It would be about time," Damian says, and Jason's pretty sure she's actually _teasing_ him. Weird.

Jason clears his throat. "Come on," he says. "Let's get back to your party. You didn't even open my present yet."

She stares at him. "You got me a present?"

"What, like I'm some fucking robot who doesn't know how birthdays work? Harsh, princess."

She punches him in the shoulder for that one, but she follows him back downstairs, and even though Jason catches her glancing anxiously at the doors now and then, she seems to be in a better mood for the rest of the night. She even laughs when she opens Jason's present, a set of knives that Bruce _immediately_ threatens to confiscate.

"Don't worry," she mutters to him. "I'll sneak them back."

Jason stays to help clean up, and when Bruce tells him he's welcome to stay the night, for once he takes him up on the offer. He heads for his old room, but when he gets there, Damian's standing in the middle of the room, barefoot now but still in her dress.

"Uh," Jason says. "Party's over, birthday girl. You know. You don't have to go home but you can't stay here, etcetera."

"I've been thinking," Damian says, ignoring him. She steps over to him, and without her heels she only just reaches his chest.

"And drinking," Jason says. "Which is never a good combination."

Damian glares at him, grabs him by the collar of his shirt. "Shut up, okay?" She drags him down with that freakish strength, crushes her mouth to his, and Jason has about a second to think _oh, shit_ before she's lifting her dress past her thighs, backing up until she hits the bed.

"Damian," he breathes out. "Kid. We can't do this."

"No?" Damian asks. She parts her legs, and Jason can see clear up to her panties, and Bruce is going to flat-out _murder_ him. "Weren't you just saying something about not being able to keep your hands off me?"

_Yes_. "That was – hypothetical. Damian, you're –"

"Perfectly capable of making my own decisions and knowing what I want. And what I want, Jason, is for you to get your hands on me like you _said_."

Jason takes a deep breath. On the one hand, this is a _world_ of fucked up, but on the other hand – on the other hand. It hasn't been that long since he was her age, since he was getting up to a lot worse with people who didn't give a shit about him, people who –

"Damian," Jason says again. "Are you sure?"

" _Yes_ ," she hisses, and that's all Jason needs to drop to the floor in front of her, push her dress up all the way to her stomach.

"Just a warning," Jason says, "you're gonna wanna cover your mouth."

"What –" Damian starts, but then Jason leans forward and kisses her pussy through her little cotton panties, and Damian _whines_ and bites down on her lip.

"God," Jason says. He kisses her thighs, muscled and pink and smelling like vanilla. "You ever had anyone eat you out before?"

"N-no," Damian says, shaking her head.

"No," Jason says. "I didn't think so." He licks her through her panties, can already taste how wet she is, licks her over and over until she digs her nails into Jason's scalp and says, " _Please_."

Jason grins up at her, takes in the flush of her cheeks and her lips already bitten red. "Normally," Jason says, "I'd torture you some more. But since it's your birthday and all…" He slides her panties down to her ankles, grips her thighs and pulls her closer to his face, and then he goes to town on her, laps at her pussy, sucks on her clit as she shakes and pants underneath him.

When he looks up at her again, she's cupping her breasts in her hands, and before Jason can stop himself he says, "Let me see." Damian pulls her dress down her shoulders, and Jason reaches behind her to unhook her bra.

"Fuck, you're pretty," Jason says. He kisses between her breasts, reaches down to finger Damian's pussy while he sucks on her nipples.

"Oh, god," Damian says. "Oh my god, that's so –"

"Ssh," Jason says. "You wanna see a murder scene on your birthday?" She smirks at him, and Jason mutters, "Nevermind." He puts his hand over her mouth, and she sucks his fingers past her lips and Jason nearly blows his load right _there_.

He moves back down her body, fucks her with two fingers while he kisses her belly, drags his teeth over her thighs, then sucks on her clit again while she squeezes him between her.

She bites down on his fingers when she comes, but Jason doesn't stop, doesn't say a word, just takes his fingers out of her pussy and sticks his tongue back inside of her, lifts her right up to his face until she comes again.

Jason pulls back, licks Damian's juices from his lips. She sits up slowly, pulls her dress back up, doesn't bother with her bra. "That was," she says. "Is it always like that?"

"If you're lucky," Jason says.

"Oh," Damian says. She pushes her hair out of her face, and Jason slides her panties back up her legs, helps her to her feet. "Don't you want – " Damian starts, but Jason shakes his head even though every part of him feels like saying _fuck yes, I do._ "It's okay," Jason says. "Get some sleep, birthday girl."

"Tt," Damian says. "After that?"

"Yeah, after that," Jason says. He means to just let her go, but then he leans down, kisses the top of her head. She stares up at him, then makes a face. "And what, you were worried _I'd_ get all sappy?"

Jason laughs. "Never that," he says, and Damian starts to go, but she stops at the door, bra still hanging loosely from her fingers and says, "I'm glad I invited you."

She shuts the door behind her, and Jason sits back on the bed, opens his jeans and wraps his hand around his dick. Everything still smells like her.


End file.
